Champion
by Jacen Soul
Summary: After the final battle Connor makes a decision. he's not a college student, or an intern. He's a champion.
1. Chapter 1

Connor sat on the plane slightly nervous, unsure of himself. Had he really made the right decision? It was too late now, no turning back. That's what he told himself at least. This was his path what he had decided, since that day in Wolfram and Hart when his father, his real father told him to leave after they killed that guy… Hamilton? Yeah it was Hamilton. He hadn't heard from Angel since. He had probably died as morbid as that sounded he knew it was likely that as well as many other things that had happened strengthened his resolve into making this decision.

He had left College. That wasn't his path he wasn't supposed to be a Student, an Intern or anything like that. Wasn't supposed to have a Nine to Five Office Job. He was a Champion of the Powers That Be. He knew that now it was what he was meant to do. That didn't make it any easier though, not being able to say goodbye to his parents. Leaving them a note that was it he couldn't face them it was to hard.

So he sat on this plane headed for a far away land, though not the kind in fairytales but still talking geographically it was far away. The other side of the world pretty much. Australia, more specifically Sydney. According to a particularly powerful Seer of a Coven at College now that Sunnydale's Hellmouth had been closed this had taken over as most Powerful Hellmouth, after that it was Cleveland. Australia was where the Powers obviously wanted him to go he didn't now what would happen when he got there and that uncertainty made him even more nervous. There was one good thing about going to Australia though, the legal drinking age over there was 18, he'd be old enough to drink there. He smirked he may be a Champion but he was still a teenager.

He shifted around in his chair, trying to get comfortable as it was going to be a long flight. A can of coke was held in the arm of his chair as he took a swig diverting his attention to the TV Screen the in-flight Movie was starting. Dracula 2000 he'd seen it before he'd always had an obsession with Vampire movies. They all seemed kind of fake now so many inconsistencies with what he knew to be true. He doubted if Dracula actually existed but knew that the myths could have come from an actual vampire but it seemed unlikely.

His eyelids starting getting heavy, he hadn't slept for a while he'd been to pumped with a mixture of Excitement and Anxiety he hadn't been able to sedate himself enough to sleep but it was starting to catch up with him he let his eyelids fall completely closed his head leaning back against the chair as he let sleep take him. At Best it would take a couple hours off the flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor walked through a darkened alley, slowly stake in hand he could sense vampires nearby so he had his guard up not so much walking as stalking. Something was going to happen the only question was when?

A voice called out to him, distant. So distant he thought he might be hearing things. Again it came but he couldn't make out the words until a bright light pierced through the darkness encompassing all.

"Sir you need to wake up."

Connor was suddenly snapped back to reality. A Flight Attendant shaking his shoulders. How long had he been asleep?

"Sorry for waking you Sir but we'll be landing shortly."

"Landing?"

"Yes Sir we've arrived. You'll need to fasten your Seatbelt."

Connor nodded and did as he was instructed as the Woman left to complete her Pre-Landing Duties. He couldn't believe he'd slept for so Long. That Dream what did it mean? He had a feeling it was more then just an ordinary dream but he couldn't explain it. He reserved those thoughts for later as the plane began landing.

Connor sighed Customs had taken longer then he'd expected. He now sat in a cheap Hotel Room as Darkness was falling. Lying on the bed that squeaked every time he moved in a room the smelt of Sweat and Urine. This place was totally sickening but he had no choice. He leapt to his feet moving to a suitcase on the floor as he pulled out a piece of wood about three quarters the size of a forearm sharpened at one end.

He left the Hotel walking through the streets of Sydney, through the darkness this was a Hellmouth so it shouldn't be too long before he found what he was looking for. Turning in random directions until he came to a stop. Déjà vu loomed strongly over him. He knew this place as he clutched his stake and walked cautiously through the alley he had ended up in. There were vampires close he could feel it.

Suddenly it hit him. The dream he knew this place from the dream. Creeping forward slowly until he heard sounds, a struggle? He quickened his speed until he found the source of the sound. Two Vampires were attacking a Male of about his age. The man ducked under a swing of one of the vamps lashing out at it with an open palmed technique and he swore he saw a blue flash every time he connected. Knocking the Vampire back with the last hit as he turned around to face the other vamp and it was sent flying backwards without even being touched. Probably by Instinct the man pivoted 180 Degrees to see the first Vampire running at him again. A fireball appeared in his hand as he sent it flying at the Vampire as it shrieked in pain and his clothes lit on fire. Connor now knew what he was watching. A Witch, he also knew that it wasn't enough fire to kill the Vampire but so it seemed did the Witch as a piece of wood flew up from the ground flying into the Vampire's heart dusting him.

Connor noticed the other Vampire charging at the Witch's exposed back but it didn't look like he was turning around to meet the attack.

"Look Out!"

The Witch Turned but not fast enough as the Vampire leapt at him knocking him to the floor ready for the kill but the witch's arm came up and was holding the Vampire at bay by pushing against it's neck with his forearm.

"Want a hand?" Connor asked the man.

"No, I'm fine."

Connor shrugged spinning his stake in his hand as he drove it into the vampire's exposed back as it joined it's friend as a pile of dust and Connor held out his hand to the man who took it.

"Thanks, Things were a little close back there."

"A little? What would you have done if I hadn't been here?"

"I'd have managed. I do appreciate it though. I'm Matt by the way."

"Connor."

"Well Connor you saved my life I think you've earned a drink. I'm curious to your story anyway. We can find out how each other knows about Vampires and I'm sure you've got a couple questions about the Magic."

Connor did have questions. That dream too he thought maybe the Powers wanted him to be here. To meet this man, He nodded.

"Sure, Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Connor sat in the slightly crowded pub that the witch, Matt had taken him to. It wasn't too far from where they had dusted the Vamps. Probably a common hunting ground. He clutched the drink Matt had gotten him, 'Smirnoff Black Ice' It tasted like lemonade except with more bite it wasn't too bad. Connor had just finished relaying his story to Matt who had a puzzled look on his face as if he was about to call a shrink.

"Let me get this straight." Matt's tone conveyed a similar puzzlement to the look on his face.

"You're the child of two vampires, one of which had a soul due to a Gypsy Curse. Your mother, the soulless one staked herself so you would be born. While you were still a baby one of your parent's enemies, Holts kidnapped you and took you to a Demon Dimension where he raised you as his own. You came back later that year but all grown up and because of how Holts had raised you, you attempted to kill your father. Consummated with a higher being who had possessed one of your father's friends so it could give birth to itself. Later killed the higher being. Then tried to kill yourself, the woman and a whole group of other people. Your father stopped you and made a deal with an evil law firm to wipe your memories and give you those of a healthy childhood. Later you regained your memories while fighting a demon but retained your sanity. Helped your father fight against this evil law firm but then he made you leave. You worked out you were a Champion of the Powers That Be, kinda like good spirits watching over us. They lead you to me through a Seer and Dreams?"

"Yep that's pretty much it."

"Is it weird that none of that freaked me out?"

"A little but you're better informed then most people. Ok your turn."

"My turn? Alright but it's not nearly as interesting as yours that a tough act to follow. My Parents are human, no powers. I was born a natural witch though not knowing it and not really realizing I used magic at different times. When I was about fourteen my powers starting showing themselves more, I started getting more control over them like floating things not at the level I have now. They just grew over the years as I trained them and learnt more things from books and stuff. That's about it."

"What about the fighting the forces of darkness bit."

"For one thing they're evil, but there is a little more to it. A witch hating vampire came after me, sensed my magic. That was the first vampire I ever saw he was going to kill me and my brother came in, tried to protect me and the Vampire killed him. Ate him my brother died because of me."

"Matt, I'm sorry but you should realize. You didn't kill your brother the Vampire died. I know I've told myself that a hundred times, he died protecting me. I still feel a little responsible so that's part of the reason why I hunt one day I'll dust that vampire. Then the next one that comes along and the next. So I can stop other peoples brothers from dying."

Matt took a long hard swig from his bottle of drink Identical to Connor's trying to suppress the emotions that had been rising, his calm demeanor returned as soon as the bottle left his lips.

"So where you staying?"

"Some budget motel. It's really crappy."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"Connor you helped me out, saved my life I probably would have been ok without you but maybe not. I owe you, more importantly I trust you. You can stay at my apartment."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. The Powers brought us together right? Maybe this is why. Maybe were supposed to fight together. We'll go to your motel and get your stuff and you can stay at my place."

"Thanks Matt, I appreciate it."

Matt gave a small nod of his head and flashed a cocky smile.

"Let's Go."

Connor walked with Matt up the stairs of the Hotel, normal teenage chatter as they came closer and closer.

"Hey that Law Firm your father worked for, what was it called?"

"Wolfram and Hart."

"Seriously? They've got a firm here."

"Really? That's not a good thing."

"From what I've heard it wouldn't be-?

Matt stopped talking mid sentence as they arrived at Connor's room and he raised a finger to silence him. An unspoken plan formed between them because it was obvious Connor thought someone was in his room. Matt leaned against the wall next to the door a fireball appearing in his hand, he nodded in Connor's direction. Taking the signal Connor kicked the door open and Matt leant in about to throw it extinguishing it before it was seen by…. The Maid.

She looked a little shocked form them bursting in the door like that and Connor reacted first.

"Sorry about that."

"Sir, please be quieter you may wake the other guests."

"Sorry." He told her.

While they were talking Matt had been looking around the room it was as bas as Connor had said and more, it even smelt of blood. That wasn't right he followed his nose walking towards the cupboard as Connor kept the Maid distracted, unintentionally but it still served Matt's purposes as he opened the door to the cupboard jumping backwards in shock. A maid lay propped in the cupboard two points in her neck with blood dripping from them. Connor and the 'Maid' had noticed it now and the maid's face had altered as she leapt at Connor who instinctively rolled out of the way.

Matt took this oppurtunity to launch his attack rushing the Vamp and attacking with the Blue Wave technique he's used earlier that night knocking the vampire backwards. She snarled at them.

"Figures I wait around here for an easy kill and I get a Witch and Acrobat man."

Connor thrust a sharp piece of wood in her from behind.

"Who you calling Acrobat Man?"

She screamed as she turned into dust before them.

"Another day, another slay. Let's get you packed up Connor."

Connor nodded it was strange that they both reacted from the attack like it was nothing. Guess that's the type of life they chose to lead. Connor was just glad they dusted her before anyone apart from the Maid got hurt.

I'll go tell the desk about the maid. Meet you down there."

Matt told him, Connor gave a short nod and started packing the little amount he had unpacked. He felt for the victims family but they'd done all they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor had learnt never to be fully asleep, always alert even in rest he'd heard something and reacted quickly jumping out of his place of rest and towards his attacker suddenly stopping as he realized what was going on.

"Sorry."

He had Matt pinned against a wall an elbow against his throat lifting him slightly his feet dangling. Gently lowering and giving him room to breathe. Slightly embarrased he turned his gaze to the floor.

"I was trying to sneak out without waking you. Wont be trying that again soon."

Matt said as he rubbed his neck. Picking up a satchel that had fallen off his shoulder when Connor attacked him.

"I'll be gone a couple hours, gotta go to Tafe… like College but not. I'll be back soon. There's food in the fridge, just don't touch any of the magic stuff and I'll be back soon."

Connor nodded he was still kind of embarrased about attacking the only person he knew in this country.

"Thanks Matt, for everything."

Matt gave a cocky nod, the whole attack being far in the past to him.

"No problem, and if you're good I'll take you patrolling tonight."

On that note Matt walked out the door shutting it behind him leaving Connor to his own devices. Connor was up anyway so he decided to stay that way pulling random pieces of clothing out of his suitcase. He looked around the apartment it was pretty normal except inside a closet that Matt had left open. Books, Crystals, Talismans, Vials and Athames. To the side of the closet was a chest inside was more the Connor could have ever hoped Swords, Crossbows, a Long Bow, Daggers and more Connor had said he wouldn't touch the Magic stuff, but he hadn't said anything about the weapons.

Matt walked towards the bus stop, he'd walked this way many times to get to tafe, but never this quickly. Something was following him, he could feel it. He broke into a jog not paying attention and taking a wrong turn he found himself in a dead end an alley not unfamiliar but still the only way out was the way he came and his pursuer would take advantage of this, he swung his bag off his back reaching down into it.

"Demon or Vampire? Just let me know if I need a stake or athame."

The 'thing' approached him, it wasn't what he expected far from it, it was a man. Sure wearing armour and carrying a broadsword. His face however was covered by a skullcap and he couldn't make it out completely.

"A man, a soldier. One who heeds a warning."

"A warning huh? Like what I'm about to stab you with my big pointy sword?"

"I merely wish to warn you. If you ally yourself with the Destroyer you are our enemy, and we will kill it and you."

"Who's we? And What Destroyer?"

Before he got his answers the man was gone. Matt sighed putting away his athame. He'd have to run his bus would be leaving soon and he didn't want to be late he'd have to tell Connor about this when he got back. What was the Destroyer? And who was the costumed freak that was apparently his enemy? He didn't know but he was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor gripped the Sabre loosely as he swung it in a figure eight motion then a diagonal cut across, followed by a sideways thrust. Too much force however in that last motion as the weapon flew out of his hand and flew swiftly into one of Matt's books, just as he walked in.

"Connor! What did I say?"

"Not to touch the magic stuff, that was a weapon."

"Fine another rule, no weapons in the apartment. Let's see what you got."

Pulling the sword out of the book and looking at the cover.

"The Book of Takarta, nothing too important, basic stuff. You're lucky."

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

"So you were gonna be packed up before I got back? No such luck. Lecture ended quickly today good thing too I was, well warned today before I got to the bus."

"Warned?"

"Some reject from the King Arthur movie told me as long as I ally myself with the destroyer they'll kill it and me, we need to find out what the Destroyer is and who the guy with the big sword is."

"I can answer half of your questions for you."

"Really which half?"

"The Destroyer, it's kind of… me."

"Connor, when your staying in someone's home it's good to tell them if you have nicknames like the big dark scary one, or Crusher of souls or say the Destroyer."

"When I was in Caritas, that's what I was known as because of how well lethal I was."

"Ok, I can get past this quite easily. We still need to work out who that guy was. Going to be hard though, since I know next to nothing about him."

"Well let's bust out the books."

Matt nodded there was a bit for him to take in but he'd get over it, he was worried about the man that threatened, warned, attacked however you wanted to word it him. Grabbing a few select volumes tossing half to Connor.

Polgara Demon its main weapons are the bone spikes that it can extract from its arm similar to the way a cat does with its claws. They are lethal fighters and can be incredibly dangerous it's main weakness it-

"Hey Matt."

Matt looked up at the call to his name.

"Find anything Connor?"

"No, not even anything close, but it's dark out."

"Sure I guess we can take a break from finding nothing to patrol. Let's mosey."

Connor nodded grabbing the Sabre he was playing with before.

"Cool if I take this one?"

"Sure just try to stick the pointy end in the demons and out of my books."

Connor nodded and attached one of the wrist stakes Angel created under his sleeve. Matt browsed the weapons considering a crossbow but instead going with the traditional weapon for Demon pummeling, a baseball bat and pocketing a stake, he took out a scabbard for Connor to carry the sword throwing it to him as he shouldered the bat.

Walking out to the street they didn't exactly look the traditional warriors. Connor donning jeans and a long sleeved green T-shirt and Matt in his army pants and Black T-shirt.

They had barely walked into the Cemetery when a group of three vampires jumped them. The first vampire leapt at Matt and the other two lunged at Connor. Matt spun around swinging the bat as it connected with the side of the vamps head, snapping on impact. Apparently he'd pummeled one Vamp too many with the bat as the vamp fell hard dazed by the hit. Matt took this chance thrusting the piece he had left downward towards the vamps heart but he twisted just in time the shard hitting nothing but grass and the vamp sending Matt for six with a well aimed punch.

Connor was faring slightly better as he sent both vamps flying with a roundhouse kick swinging his sword decapitating one of the vamps. The vamp attacking Matt stood over him feet from where they were before tilting his head back about to enjoy the results of his hunt Matt fought it though sending the vamp flying backwards with a telekinetic wave of his hand and it landed next to the vamp Connor had sent flying once more with an uppercut. The two remaining vampires looked at each other before running in the direction opposite to where Connor and Matt stood.

Connor took off like a blast after them, Matt ran after them however much slower still he was going as fast as he could. The Vamps ran swiftly they reached a steel wire fence leaping over it without tensing a muscle Connor could do the same but he doubted Matt could he'd probably have to climb it. Matt was running quickly and Connor had an idea holding his arms out Matt nodded realizing what he wanted and Matt jumped to Connor's arm who boosted him up and he grabbed on to the crossbar hoisting himself up as Connor leapt over it in a single bound and took off running Matt landed slightly afterwards muttering something about 'showoff' and kept running. He wasn't going to let these vamps get away.

The Vamps led them out the front of a bar one threw a man off his bike that was just about to leave and the vamps climbed on the bike riding away.

"Dammit Matt there getting away!"

Matt pushed past him towards a bike staring at it with a strange focus and Connor swore the witch's hazel eyes flashed blue as the engine started. He disregarded it as a trick of the light and climbed on the front of the bike Matt jumping on behind him as they sped towards the vampires. The vamps had a lead on them and both bikes were giving all they could. Inspiration struck Matt as he went from sitting to standing his left arm clutching Connor's shoulder while a fireball formed in his right.

"Keep the bike as steady as you can."

Matt hurled the fireball but the bike jolted as he did and the fireball became nothing but a scorch on the road a second fireball fading to smoke before it could reach it's target a third fireball glowed brightly in his hand as he hurled it with inhuman precision as it connected with the bikes gas tank the vamps jumping off just before it exploded. Connor pulled the bike to a stop and they leapt off it running towards the vamps.

"No where to run." Matt told them as he pulled out the stake he had pocketed earlier that night and Connor drew his sword and the vamps lunged at them.

Matt ducked under the attack and spun around sending a fireball towards the vamp but he threw up a nearby tyre from the wreckage that exploded on impact.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you since I first saw you, dying is no reason to cut down on hygiene. I mean don't you wanna keep those fangs pearly and white?"

"It's ok witch, once I knock out your teeth mine will look fine by comparison."

Matt merely nodded as a metal pipe nearby flew into his free hand and acquainted itself with the vampires face blood gushing from the point of impact as Matt struck again harder knocking the vamp to the floor thrusting his stake downwards reverting the vamp to a pile of dust.

The other vamp had found a similar lead pipe to Matt's and was matching Connor's sword blow for blow, parry for parry, thrust for thrust.

"Not doing so well now are you hotshot?"

"Actually now I'm kind bored."

Connor leapt forward flipping over the vampire bringing his sword down as he dead slicing through its neck the fight was over.

"Well that was a full night Matt. Wanna head back?"

"Sure as soon as we've returned this bike."

Connor nodded climbing on the bike Matt right behind him heading back towards the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

The vampires sufficiently dusted Matt and Connor walked back to where they had left the motor bike when suddenly Connor stopped.

"What's up?" Matt asked him

Connor simply pressed a finger to his lips signaling Matt to be quiet. A difficult feat from what Connor had gathered so far. His eyes scanned the area coming up with nothing. Though there was something there he could feel it.

"Ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Matt just sighed, tired and bruised. "Come on Connor now's not the time."

Connor nodded as he started after the young witch.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Taking one last fleeting glance over his shoulder Connor left with Matt so they could return the bike.

She stood on the uppermost branches of a nearby tree watching. It was these two she had seen? Surely there must be some kind of mistake? They had trouble defeating a couple of Vampires after all. She froze just as they were walking off the tall one had looked her way. She had almost been spotted. Shaking her head to herself she sighed.

"Now's not the time."

Today was a good day for Matt. No Tafe and no working to earn rent. Today was a day of rest. He sat cross legged on the floor in his room. A pentagram of salt lain on the floor with him in the centre. A purple candle lay in front of him in the centre of the circle and lapis lazuli crystal at each point. An aquamarine crystal hung from the chain around his neck. He let his breathing slow regulating it into an ocean like flow. He relaxed completely letting his senses go, surrendering himself to the universe. This was one of his favourite things to do. It almost always relaxed him. This was to be one of the almosts. Images suddenly entered his mind bursting through his perceptions. A pair of sharp violet eyes entered his mind, the violet spreading from the irises to encompass the entire eyes like some kind of mist. The eyes shattered as his eyes burst open a sentence entering his mind and apparently exiting his mouth as Connor burst through the door as he said them. "The time is near."

Connor burst through the door to find matt sitting in the middle of five lapis lazuli crystals each emitting a soft blue glow. The crystal around his neck emitting a much brighter green light. His eyes however were the most unsettling thing. Instead of there usual Hazel they were a light blue that seemed unnatural some how. So when he started the bike last night it hadn't been a trick of the light.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor asked some what more harshly then he intended to the still dazed matt who took a moment to compose himself before answering.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was a warning."

"First you were a witch now what are you a seer? An oracle?"

Matt sighed to himself before replying "Ok mister first of all you need to calm down. Secondly no I'm not a seer or an oracle. Sometimes when you let yourself go the universe it grants you insights."

Connor through his hands in the air in an exasperated motion. His next word laced with inadvertent disgust "Magick."

Now back to his normal strength and just a little offended Matt drew himself up to his full height, still a few centimeters shorter then Connor and let his anger stare Connor straight in the eyes.

"Try to pour a little more loathing into it Connor. While you're at it why not tell me my ancestors were thugs and whores?"

Connor was taken aback by this sudden hostility. Matt's relaxed somewhat goofy nature gone, replaced by a somewhat angry witch. The more he learned about Matt the more he decided how little he knew, deciding that he deserved to be taken more seriously then Connor had previously been taking him. He was no 'Conjurer of cheap tricks after all.'

"Look.. Matt I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Yeah ok.. whatever. I get your distrust of Magick, really I do. You just need to understand it's a part of who I am."

"Ok I'm sorry. Now what did you see?"

"I.. I think it was a girl. Not sure though I only really saw the eyes but they definitely felt female."

"A girl?" Connor smirked.

"I don't know.. we'll just have to be careful tonight. Matt's tone held none of his usual humour.

"Hey I'm always careful."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

Connor took his reaction as a good sign he wasn't too shaken up or offended if he was joking already.

"Brat"

"Thanks." Matt let out a small laugh before the world started spinning around him and he fought to steady himself. "I think I need to lie down a bit. Need to be a hundred percent for tonight."

Connor merely nodded before helping him over to his bed and leaving him to rest. Tonight looked to be an interesting one. A trend for his time in Sydney so far.


End file.
